


Still The Same Girl (But Not Really)

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Time Travel, Timeline, buckynat - Freeform, clintasha friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: Hawkeye's grieving had turned a little to obsession, all he needed was an order to bring Natasha back. So he aimed to steal 2014-Natasha but instead he went way ahead of that time and stumbled across a rather younger, distrusting Black Widow. He still took her with him.





	1. Prologue

Natasha Romanov was waiting patiently in the office room of Director Fury, sitting up straight in the silence of the room. She stared at her hands on her lap in thought. She had an idea why she was sent here. Maybe for another lie detector test. She wasn't fully trusted in SHIELD yet. It wasn't long ago that she was on the opposing side, assassinating innocents. But she did wonder if they knew that she could fool the lie detector, if they were just goofing around and wasting their time. She didn't feel like informing them of her talent. Making it a secret could be useful to her in the future. She smirked thinking about it and lifted her head up just as Clint appeared out of thin air.

Taken by surprise, she stood up and stared at him with widened eyes. 

He didn't notice her yet. 

He was dressed in a white suit. She frowned. 

Finally, he noticed her.

She scowled.

"N'tasha?" His voice was a shaky whisper. He stared at her in such a way that made her uncomfortable. She quickly folded her arms.

"How did you do that?" She asked calmly.

"Magic," he answered impatiently, as a way to dismiss questions following that. He walked closer to her. "You're coming with me."

His face looked older from the last time she saw him. 

She narrowed her eyes. "To where?" She demanded.

"Does it matter?"

She stared at him with hard green eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, hoping she'd say _yes_ and they'd both leave this timeline and he'll finally have her back forever.

"I do, but... not at this moment." She frowned.

"Tasha, please." His voice was hoarse.

"I don't like this, Agent Barton."

"I thought you were comfortable with everything, Romanov." He smiled.

"Not this. Not with your appearance at all, actually." She eyed him from head to toe.

He rolled his eyes. She was still a sassy pain in the ass.

"You look like shit." She made a circular gesture with her finger pointing at him.

A grin stretched his lips as he shook his head. "Jesus."

"Bet you already knew that." She smirked. 

"Damn you." He stared at her fondly. "You're amazing as ever." She looked a lot younger, but her baby face didn't bother him at all. It was still Tasha.

She snorted. "Kiss ass," she accused.

He chuckled. Dammit, he missed her.

"But go on. Carry on. You know I love those compliments, Barton."

"Yeah? That feed your insatiable ego?"

She quirked her eyebrow. "I have an ego?"

He sighed and took her arm. "We gotta go."

She pulled her arm back and shook her head. "I don't think so. Where ever you came from, don't want to know. You're not... him. You're not my Clint." She rose her chin and clenched her jaw.

He looked at her desperately.

Damn her and her stubbornness. She was way too smart for her own good.

He was stupid to think she was going to leave with him so easily. Unfortunately for him, he was in 2008. Maybe 2014-Natasha would've been a lot more easier, she was the one he was supposed to take with him after all.

"N'tasha..." He sighed. He was tired. So fucking tired. "Just come with me."

"I have a meeting with the Director." She looked at him calmly, before she glared darkly when he just stood there. She swiftly took her gun out and aimed at his forehead. "I'll shoot you. You don't mean anything to me. Maybe to her but not me. I suggest you leave." Clint knew she wasn't messing around. He believed her. But unfortunately for her, he was stubborn as well and very, very selfish.

He was fast, hooking her arm to the side and plucking the gun from her grip, pressing her to him and they vanished from thin air just as the doors of the office room opened.

 

Director Fury stood there, staring at his empty office room with a scowl. He was expecting a certain redhead inside.


	2. Chapter 1

They all stepped back when Clint appeared from thin air with a petite familiar redhead. As soon as they were on the platform, she was already attacking him, flipping his arm and slamming him into the ground. She grabbed her gun back from his grip and before she could cause any harm, a metal arm wrapped around her waist. She reacted quickly, slamming her elbow into the face behind her, making the arm loosen. She aimed her gun at Hawkeye again but she got man-handled. Her body was roughly twisted around. A dark man removed her gun. She kicked his chest, making him stumble back, and the man who was man-handling her with his mismatching arms felt the heel of her boot into his foot and the slam of the back of her head against his face. She quickly spun to him and her fist was caught before she could further damage his face. He grimaced as if he was holding back from trying to hurt her. She sent her Widow's Bites into his neck before she kicked his groin and climbed onto his shoulders, flipping him into the ground.

"That's enough!" Wanda decided to intervene and red trails swirled around her hand, before she used her magic to throw Natasha off and into a wall.

Bucky groaned and raised from the floor, and Clint widened his eyes at Wanda.

She gave him an apologetic look.

Natasha stood after writhing on the floor for a moment and looked at her gun handled in Sam's hand. She made to pounce at him but Clint stopped her.  "Natasha, stop!" He growled, his bow and arrow readied and aimed at her.

She furiously glared at each and everyone of them. Her eyes seemed to linger on Bucky in particular which narrowed into slits, before averting her cold gaze to Clint now.

"You know I don't want to hurt you," Clint said.

She was angry. He knew she was. She was just kidnapped, man-handled, and thrown into a fucking wall by some witch. 

"You have to trust me," Clint added.

"Well I don't."

"Natasha, we are your friends," Wanda said, stepping forward.

Natasha looked at her with distaste. "You threw me into a fucking wall."

Wanda smiled slightly. "You didn't mind the first time."

"We won't hurt you unless you don't calm down," Sam spoke.

"We won't hurt you _period,_ " Clint gave Sam a pointed look before he turned his head back to her. 

Bucky hadn't said a word. He just stared at her with an unreadable expression. And Natasha kept giving him wary glances. No one wondered why except Wanda.

"I want to speak to Director Fury," Natasha said coolly, noticing they were in some private room of SHIELD headquarters. She hoped Director Fury still existed in this future.

Clint smirked, a little relieved. He didn't like having his weapon pointed at her, no matter the many occasions. He didn't drop it yet though.

 

"I was expecting you, Agent Romanov." A tall dark man with an eye-patch dressed in a leather trench-coat walked in, beside him was Agent Hill.

Clint smiled and dropped his bow.

"Sir," Natasha greeted as she turned to them. Director Fury was staring at her in such a way that made her cross her arms, and Maria gave her a small smile. Natasha didn't return any of their warmth. Last time she remembered Agent Hill disliked her, and Director Fury had his suspicious eye on her at all times. She wondered what timeline this was, and she wondered why she had made so many friends. One was enough.

"It's good to have you back, Natasha," Maria said.

Natasha was also not comfortable with the first name basis. She wasn't comfortable with _any_ of this. She smiled hesitantly. "Yes."

The brunette even came closer and covered her with a hug. Natasha's arms remained awkwardly folded. When the woman pulled back she could breathe again, and her shoulders became less tense.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience we all caused you. I was the one who ordered Clint to bring you here. I expected him to get a little annoyed since he's been long retired but he told me he had been trying to find a way to bring you back. All he needed was someone to tell him. Well I needed my best agent back. Old friends of yours are causing SHIELD some trouble." Fury chuckled for a moment.

Natasha's face was still stoic, her arms still tightly crossed. She didn't like this Fury. He rambled too much, and he looked at her in such a way... 

They all did.

Maria smiled and patted his shoulder.

"So what do you say, Agent Romanov? Let's make 2024 your home," he added.

Natasha's eyebrows rose. "That's not even ten years," her voice wavered, feeling a little shiver shoot up her spine.

"What year were you last?" Maria asked.

Clint sighed and looked down.

Fury noticed his expression and rolled his eyes. He could tell this wasn't Natasha from 2014.

"2008. Before your favourite archer decided to abduct me to bring me 16 years into the future. But it's fine. We're all good. All is forgotten," her voice dripped with acidic sarcasm.

"Natasha," Clint spoke, "you're working for SHIELD. You promised me..."

She clenched her jaw and looked away from him.

"You said your life is with SHIELD now. You're not acting like it." Clint had learned the ways of manipulations from her, so he put it to use.

Natasha sighed and dropped her arms. She looked very displeased with this inconvenience but she will try to be comfortable with everything. Clint gave her a second chance, she wasn't going to mess it up. "Fine. If I stay in this goddamn time I'm going to need a place to stay."

Sam grinned. "I was hoping that'd be brought up." She glared at him because he was still holding her gun, but he didn't seem to mind. "You're staying with us, Nat. Me, you, Wanda and Bucky." He patted Bucky's shoulder, making her avert her eyes to him now.

"Don't worry about that little scene." Bucky chuckled. His voice did strange little things to her, but she didn't show it. He said, "Punch me all you want until we're even, alright? You can stay with us. Four's not a crowd."

Director Fury warmly smiled. "Is that alright with you?" He asked her.

Natasha ripped her eyes away from Bucky's stare and looked at him. She shrugged, appearing like she couldn't give a damn anymore. "It'll do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Natasha does get the idea that she is dead in this timeline. It doesn't really surprise her much, since she grew up in a world where blood and death was just daily. I get the sense that even in the movies she'd always suspected what her fate would be. She was never one of those people with 'happy endings'


End file.
